darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Troublesome Mechs
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Shark Torque Lifeline Goa's gotten the shop front almost presentable -- well, all things considered -- in the cycle he shirked down here. With any luck, amid Psykeout's tantrum and other messes topside, he wouldn't be missed ... without any luck, he'd just get a ration drop or a slap on the wrist. Neither bothered him, in light of spending a bit of well-earned time in the tunnels. In the process of cleaning, it almost looks like the green mech's been using himself as a mop, now quite a bit more olive than his paint color should be. Goa realizes this as he tiredly wipes at his helmet crest and notices the clean, oil-less splotch on his palm, affording a short chuckle before he resumes his work. He's made it to scrubbing the legs and sides of the furniture and hardware at the shop by now. Shark has finally gotten some time off from missions and what not, having been cautioned to keep alert with the odd stuff going around on the planet and heard the story about where it began, he's just a hint apprehensive about being in the tunnels. Avoiding Iacon, since Lifeline is hanging out working on a cure, he finds himself walking up to the Finishing Touch. Hmm may as well say hello to Torque. "Hello? You working too hard there Torque, the place is so clean I could see my ugly mug." he jokes. Luckily business wasn't too busy today, only a few bots coming and going for either a wash or a simple fix. During the in betweens Torque busies herself by continuing to work on Goa's sensors, making sure to get the internal details as fine tuned as possible. But as the cycle begins to wear down the femme decides to stop for now, swiveling around in her chair to spot Goa still going at the grime. "Alright, you can stop now. Bots are gonna start feelin' bad if they come in and see themselves all messed up." She stands up, stretching her back a bit with a strained grunt. "Gonna close up soon, kind've expectin' someone, but you can get a quick scrub in the wash before yah go. No charge." Torque smiles lightly at the filthy mech, though a familiar voice catches her attention, smile growing brighter as she looks to Shark. "Ah, there you are! Thought you wouldn't show. You didn't forget, didja?" Goa shrugs, finishing the lifting arm he was polishing before he throws in the towel, so to speak. "Sorry. Figures I'm used to everything being shiny." He turns around and looks forward thoughtfully, leaned against the arm, his own arms crossed. "Thanks... I'll get out of your hair a bit." He smirks. "But say ... have you finished that plate, by chance? Not like I'm gonna fool anybody," Goa chuckles deeply, wiping his hand off on his forehead again, "But I really don't want to set anybody off if I'm up front." He's reduced to amused observation as Torque's attention seems completely rapt on the voice outside, which takes a couple of clicks for his processor to identify -- and suggest he make himself scarce. He ignores the mental suggestion, of course, instead sliding into the nearest seat and looking native ... +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 18. Shark shakes his head a bit to that, "I didn't forget, just things have been a little iffy with this whole planet wide panic with some contagion literally floating around." he states. He pokes his head into the garage and looks at the cleanliness. Lucky for Goa he's so grimy that his symbol is obscured. He hmms, "New employee?" he asks. Slag, she completely forgot about that. Torque quickly swipes up the magnetized plate, hiding it from Shark's view as she casually sidles over to Goa and stuffs it in his hand. "Well that sucks. Hopefully no one in Cubi has it. But yeah, I just needed some extra help. He was just about to wash up and head out though while I close up." Her voice held a hint to Goa that he should scoot before Shark figured out anything. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 13. Shark inclines his head, "Yeah it sucks, and anyone can get this thing so the medics are working overly hard on figuring out how to rid of it." He watches her quietly a few moments, then says, "Well that's good. Glad you found some help. Seems you are a busy femme." Goa looks up to smile at Torque as he seems to be picking some debris from his hands -- one of which suddenly finds a thin plate shoved in it -- and looks over his shoulder to track her, then Shark. Without his obsessive analytic processing in play (and he does look quite the more calm'n'happy for it), the subtleties of her tone are lost on him. Nor can he resist the temptation to be plain stubborn... He puts the sheet in his cab subspace for now. "... floating contagion?" he asks, keeping his back to the door. Goa has disconnected. Goa has connected. Torque casts Goa a bit of a look as he doesn't catch the hint, but lets it go, allowing him to do what he wants. She glances back to Shark, smirking softly, "I can be sometimes. But let's hope your friends get better, yeah? Can't have a whole base sick." Shark nods, "Exactly, so ready to head on down to Cubicron for a drink then?" he asks, then peers at Goa's question, "Yeah, Prime said he saw something down there but it was just something you only saw by luck since it wasn't truly visible or some such. Seemed to be floating around watching." "And then everybody around got power drained out the aft and stayed that way, mm?" Goa has his helmet angled down, pushing against his hand. He sounds entirely unhappy about it ... almost sighing as he speaks. "How bad is it?" He wipes the grime from his chest and clamps the plate over his brand with a quiet click, scoring it with some of the grunge from his hand so as to look a /little/ natural. A fool, a fool, his processor seemed intent on reminding him ... but no one needed to know about this. Or go through what he did with Slip. Torque shifts a bit uncomfortably as she stands nearly between the two mechs, but she stays quiet, letting Goa speak with Shark. Shark frowns a bit at that comment, "Not exactly like that, and it doesn't stay that way once you recharge them up. As for how bad, I'm hearing rumors that Jazz, who was infected, is acting very unlike himself." he shrugs a bit, looking back to Torque. "So coming with me?" Goa decides not to press the issue yet ... it can't be that bad if this mech has his attentions so pointedly elsewhere. He climbs to his feet and turns around to bow, tersely, with furrowed ridges, before ambling away for a wash. The mech's silhouette is pretty unique. Fool... he didn't know where he was going with that anyway. What was he going to do, give a slagging piece of crystal to the Autobots? Though, to be fair, they already had plenty... Slag it, maybe he'll catch up to them later, see what's up. "Yeah, I'm comin'." Torque nods to Shark, though glances at Goa and gives him a pat on the shoulder before he gets ups and leaves to clean up, "I'll seeya later." Once they're all out Torque takes a small remote from her subspace, pressing a button which closes up nearly every entrance to the garage, sealing it up tight. Shark peers at the mech as he walks off and hmms, then looks back to Torque, awaiting her answer. Then he nods, just being patient now. "Shall we drive or walk?" he asks. "Let's just walk. Cubicron tends to be a little more... wild at cycle's end." Torque smirks softly to Shark once the garage is closed up, a few clicks and whirrs heard in her legs as a pair of wheels popped out at the feet to form skates, the femme giggling softly and skating off backwards. Shark hmms softly as he watches that and shakes his head, following after her. "I can handle wild, trust me." he says with a flash of those new teeth she put in. "So how long you been slinging the grease around eh?" Torque casually skates circles around Shark as they walk together, the femme tapping a finger on her cheek in thought. "Hmm... All my life, really. Always wanted t'be a proper medic when I was a protoform, but I always wanted to do it my way. The academy didn't like that too much. So I opened up shop and made a business outta my passion." Shark smiles a bit to that as you skate around him, he keeps his strides even so as to not throw off your rhythm, "I guess some of us just know what fate has in store for us." he comments, "Bet our records would show the same thing too, a slight flair for breaking the rules." ---- "Well what about you? You ever stray from the path?" Torque tilts her head curiously, stopping her skating about and shifting the wheels back in their proper place as they both finally came upon the El Sleazo bar. Shark opens the door to the bar and gestures for the lady to go first, "Stray from the path in what way exactly? Like do things that weren't quite on the up and up, noble Autobot sort of thing?" Torque smirks, moving in past Shark with a thankful nod. "Yeah, or get in some trouble. That sort of stuff." She obviously likes danger, the excited expression on her face showing it as she's eager to hear a story or two. Before finding a booth she waved two fingers to the bartender, setting them up with some drinks. Shark pulls out the credits to cover the drinks, handing them over to Foz-E before joining Torque in the booth. "Heh, my other name is trouble." he notes, scooting over and getting comfortable. "Had this pretty intense fight in the gladiator arena." Shark adds, "Actually I had three, but this one was the best of them." "Oh? Who'd yah fight?" Torque leans forward, elbows upon the table with chin resting in her hands. "Never been in the arena myself, usually just watch. Guess you could say I'm a lover, not a fighter." She smirks, antennae twitching lightly, "But that doesn't mean things can't get ugly when I'm mad." Shark smiles a little to that question, "Oh just the toughest of the gladiators that place has to offer. Ever hear of Kick-Off?" he asks, then nods to the waitbot that comes over with the drinks, he takes a sip of his and then continues, "Should have seen me out there, got him to quit." then a little smirk, "A lover huh?" Torque 's antennae perk straight up at the mention of Kick-Off, her optics widening a little in surprise, "Whoa, really?? I hope you gave him a couple good bites with those new teeth." She can only assume when the fight took place, though his expression from her comment makes her fidget a little while tapping fingers again her glass. "Erm.. Yeah, kinda." She can't help a small smile, though she tried to cover it by taking a drink to hide her face. Shark nods to the first question, then shakes his head at the comment following. "Yes really, and no I didn't bite him. I did eat that energon candy you gave me though just to test them out." he smiles a bit and hmms so that fidget, "Now then, your turn. Been romantically involved?" Torque 's happy-go-lucky demeanor starts to melt into meekness at his question, the femme sinking in her seat somewhat while rubbing the back of her neck with optics staring at the table and head tilted down to hide her blush, "Uhm... No, not really... I've liked some mechs, but they... were never interested in me.." Shark sips on his drink, studying that body posturing combined with the words that come with it. He lowers his glass and leans over the table. "Well that's not a bad thing really. Just takes the right type of mech to appreciate you is all." he points out. "So ask me something now." he smiles a bit, seeming to be relaxed and at ease. Torque peers up at him curiously from her position, optics peeking from under her brim, "How come you're not with that femme of yours right now?" She sips her drink again, fingers slowing their taps once the spotlight was off of her and she could relax. Shark leans back a bit to that, looking thoughtful a few moments. Then he sighs, "She's been very reclusive the past several decacycles. Not sure what she's been doing or where, and no one is talking about it either so I'm in the thought pattern maybe she's lost interest. I dunno, got to talk to her to see where her mind is... her spark is.. when it comes to her and I." "Oh.. Sorry to hear that." One corner of her mouth tugs into half a frown, optics shifting to her drink as she swirls it a little. An silent moment goes by before she finally speaks up to change the subject, "Anyway.. How're the teeth? No pain I hope?" Shark nods, then a little smile to the question, "Just fine, no pain or issues at all. Can't wait to give them a real try out on someone." he then picks up his drink to take a sip. Idly nudging his feet out in front of him, he may just bump into yours. A swallow, "So my turn, what would it take for you to like a mech hm? You look for a certain trait?" Again with the relationship questions. This was totally not her strong suit. She fidgets again, this time lifting a hand to twirl the cord hairs that cover one of her optics. "Traits? Not really. I'm not picky like some femmes. Though... I do like 'em to be bold, unafraid to speak their mind, to be both adventurous and laid back... And maybe a little wild and unpredictable." She shrugs, a smile teasing her lips at the thought. "You could say I like a challenge." Shark hmms softly then nods, taking a sip of his drink. A little nudge with a foot, seeing how you will react. "Yeah, I've seen some picky femmes about. But you know what, got a right to be that way. If you see someone you like, you just go for it. Get to know them better, see how you click, maybe further things as things look right for it." he smiles a bit, "I like challenges too, keeps life interesting." Torque nods, though she suddenly sits back upright, leaning over the table a bit to look him straight in the optics. "Since yah put it that way, I'll 'go for it' and ask you this. You like me" A brow raises a brow while smirking in a teasing manner, giving him a foot bump back to be playful. Shark flashes just a hint of teeth as he smiles, "Yes, I like you. Not every femme earns the wire creation from yours truly." then foot bumps her right back. (New BB message (3/5) posted to 'Autobots' by Ratchet: Cure Found) Torque 's expression eases into a more thoughtful look, glancing down at her hands upon the table which are close to his. She reaches them forward to lightly grasp his, her voice quiet now as she speaks, "I.. suppose I should feel happy that someone actually likes me, but instead I feel kind of confused.. conflicted. Just that I've never been in this situation, so I really dunno what to do.." Torque chews upon her bottom lip, an obvious nervousness beginning to overshadow her. Shark glances down at the hands that touch his then grasp, he looks back up and says, "I understand, I was pretty clueless with her at first too. The veterans aren't very good with giving a young mech much advice." he pause and leans forward a bit, "So what's confusing and conflicting you?" he asks, honestly curious. "Your girlfriend, to be honest. I wouldn't wanna mess up what you two have..." She frowns lightly, keeping her gaze away from his own. If she were the one to ruin someone's relationship... Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. "And I wouldn't want you to just leave her for me, yah know..?" Shark nods his head to that, "Considering she didn't freak out when I told her I nibbled on Lifeline's neck, she doesn't strike me as the jealous type. But you got a point. We could be friends, and if things don't work out with her and I..." he drifts off there. Torque nods as well, finally looking back at him with a genuine smile upon her face. "And to think, I thought we already were friends." Her playful nature starts to finally resurface, the femme leaning forward to plant a small peck on his cheek. Shark's optics flicker a bit to that comment, then dim a bit as Torque leans forward, at the last moment he turns his head just enough that the peck ends up on his lips instead. Hey she did say she liked bold mechs. Torque is totally off guard when he pulls that move and her lips connect with his, making her freeze there instantly with widened optics. A radiant blush fills her face as she quickly pulls back, glaring in embarrassment at him and wiping her lips though she couldn't fight the increasing grin. "Why you.. You tricked me! Heh, you're a sneaky mech. I like that." Shark could have furthered that kiss, but he left it just there. He smirks and squeezes one of your hands, "That's me. Sneaky, underhanded, trouble maker." he cocks his head a little, "Maybe if you move over here, I may show you just how much trouble." "Nice try, but I'm not gonna fall for anymore of your tricks." Torque reaches a hand over to gently tap his nose. "Who knows what you'd do to a poor little femme like me." She teases, waving her hand at herself like a fan to portray a mock frailty. Shark hmms softly, then picks up his glass, moving his hands back. A foot nudges at one of yours, "I could just come over there then." he states, then takes a gulp of the drink. Shark there then +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 6. As if on cue, a positively glimmering green mech makes his way into the bar, inciting a riotous couple of clicks while his 'drinking buddies' greet him raucously... seems Goa's become a bit of a regular at the El Sleazo. He rolls right up into a seat at the bar -- some distance away, but even still, he misses nothing... a tilt of the head and a little, half-cocked hand gesture at Torque signal his awareness she's there, though he looks more interested in getting a drink and refuel than causing trouble for now. He's also not wearing the plate she gave him; the purple symbol on his chest practically blazes now that it's been cleaned. It would appear Goa's had a change (well, galvanization, one might hope) of heart, or at least that his preference to stay under the radar only extends to the body shop doors. Torque 's optics glance to the entrance of the bar as Goa strolls in all shiny as if his armor got a whole new makeover. Guess he took his time in the scrubbers. But she wouldn't let him distract her, giving him a simple smile and nod at his acknowledgement before looking back to Shark with a sly smirk. "Surprised you didn't do that in the first place. Like yah said, it's best to just 'go for it'." She leans back in her seat, arms crossed and that smirk still playing on her lips, the femme wanting to see how daring he was. Shark chuckles a bit, then finishing his drink off first before he scoots out of his side of the booth, "Had to see how you'd respond first." he states matter of factly, having not noticed Goa or not really paying him any mind, he's keeping to himself after all. He sidles himself into Torque's side of the booth and scoots nice and close. "Sometimes you got to take things easy, especially when your friend is acting all nervous." Goa practically inhales his drink as soon as he gets it -- he's set off talking with his friends ... an observant audial would pick up excerpts about a "dark femme" "singer" and knives. Lots about knives. Torque nods, "True." She was much less nervous now, lifting an elbow to rest it on one of his shoulders. "So, I'm curious. What made you decide to like me, of all femmes. I mean, I'm nothin' close to most of 'em." She tilts her head curiously, though she does keep an antennae on Goa's voice in the crowd, wondering what he was saying. Shark is watching how Torque reacts carefully with him so close now. He nudges a foot along hers, optics taking on a brighter green hue. He shifts a bit from the elbow on his shoulder, "Hmm, well you are different from most of them in a lot of ways. Don't get me wrong though, its a good kind of different. Then he murmurs, "Maybe I like you because you fixed up my ugly mug. But wanna know something... I could get very bold and just lean over and nibble on your neck with these teeth you put in." he smiles a bit. "Nah, I'd take credit if it was, slagger got what's comin'..." Goa's voice is drowned out by the crowd. When it comes back into aural focus, it seems he's gotten his already overcharged chassis into some kind of dance-off, which he's only winning by virtue of the other mech being /exceedingly/ drunk. "West side! We called that the ... the ... drop-your-energon-in-shock." Another wave of groans and laughter pushes him back into the background noise. Torque perks up at his tempting offer, making her tap her cheek in thought before a grin spread across her face, "I wouldn't stop yah. And I wouldn't mess up your face again either, trust me." She tempts him back, head casually rolling just a bit to one side to expose her unarmored neck. Of course her attention is back fully on Shark now since it seems Goa's enjoying himself a little too much as it is. He can have his fun, while she has her own. Shark hmms softly to that reply, then inclines his head slightly. Turning his body a bit he watches your optics to make sure you won't get a sudden fit of the nerves or even regret. "Better not, would just have to fix it again." he tells her, then leans toward that neck. A hand moves up to rest on her upper back as he places his lips on her neck first, then opening his mouth just enough he moves the flat section of his teeth against that portion of her neck. He's near the front of the throat, just off to the side. You can almost hear the metal rubbing against metal. "You'll remember it alright." Goa snorts a burbling laugh into his drink as he consumes it, Primus knows how many he's had by now. "... kidding? Bars topside 'rr a bunch of rustgut, don' know how to make an ener..." *hic* "enervodka. Oughta shoot em till 'ey learn." It's a while before the Decepticon's now-warbly voice cuts back in. "'sreal. Yeah, I know, they just tryn'a scare us on the ground. Plllff. But the Decepticons up and cured it like 'at, they hate anything messin' their seeker fleet." Torque bites down on her lips as Shark moves in to gently nibble at her neck, the strange yet pleasurable feeling of it making her shiver in delight. "Oo, what femme would hate this?" She murmurs to no one in particular, optics dimming and lids lowering halfway as she leans into him. Shark keeps that up for about a full minute, then pulls back slowly as he examines if he left any tell tale sign of scratches. He murmurs, "Lifeline did. Starfire likes it. Maybe its a hit and miss sort of thing." he looks into your optics, "Should I continue?" Goa has gotten himself into an argument with a couple of larger bots about that whole cure thing, though it's a bit one-sided as he's in an overcharge-induced haze staring blankly across the bar. "Maybe~ Though you should put a little more 'bite' into it. I'm not so dainty, so I like it rough." Torque crooned softly, lips curling slyly while giving him a nudge with her elbow. "That is if you're not afraid to be a little more forceful." Shark smirks a little to that challenge he hears in her tone, "All right, just let me know if I get too deep hm? Don't want to puncture something too vital." he tells her, then leans back in to that spot, lips first then opening the mouth a bit wider this time. This time he does dig in the teeth as he moves them and his lips against her neck. Torque will have a nice marked up neck once he's done. How he got there is a question of physics, with a definite answer. A large, blocky volume can move itself across a bar crowd in a natural way, much like blending into an empty swarm. Why Goa chose to amble across the El Sleazo, plop down on the opposite side of the booth from Torque and Shark, throw his elbows on the table, perch his chin in his hands and grin the most freakishly wide grin his atypically-shaped faceplate can muster is a different type of question. It may be a question of metaphysics ... a question with no rational answer. "Sho." Torque's optics flash bright at the increased force on her neck, the mix of pain and pleasure making her shudder reflexively. Her inner workings spark to life at this, her engines giving a sharp rev of delight before idling into a soft purr. But of course Goa had to ruin the moment by drunkenly stealing the seat across from the two. Her engines cut short at the surprise visit, optics wide, "Uhh..." Shark becomes aware that there is an audience when Goa plops nosily down opposite them and slurs out what could be a 'so' or 'show', depending which way you wanted to decipher it. Carefully he extricates himself from Torque's neck and leans away from her, then turns his full attention toward Goa. "Yes?" "H'no, don't shtop." No chuckle escapes the Decepticon, but nor does his fanged grin. Goa slumps back, and his arms fall off the table with a faint clatter, helmet following up with a clunk against the back of the booth. His optics dim to murky brown, almost black, highlighting just how nearly offline he is already. Going to be an interesting next cycle for him, no doubt. Torque's expression is pretty much blank as she stares at the near blackout drunk mech, optics blinking. "Uhm.. What should we do?" She glances to Shark a moment, unsure if he knew this was her shop worker from before. Shark looks back to Torque, "You know this Decepticon drunk?" he asks, idly curious since Goa seems quite at home hanging out around an Autobot in his very drunken stupor. He raises a hand to thumb her neck where he nibbled on it, tracing any scuffs or scrapes he left behind. "Well, Torque, I think we should let him be. Not good to wake drunks." One orange hand rises just above the table edge. He awkwardly tries to point one finger upward. "Not sleepin'," he mutters. "Not Decept'con. I'mma trader." Goa chuckles slowly, his hand disappearing again with a clatter. "Talk'n'bite amongst yh'selves." Lifeline comes clomping into the supposed cafe, following her usual habit of ignoring everyone in the pub and making a beeline for the barkeep. Torque opens her mouth to say that she didn't know him, though she stops once Goa speaks up and seems to clear his status. "Must've had a lot to drink. You look like you're gonna fall over." She raises a brow curiously to Goa, though she couldn't help a small smile at Shark's hand at the teeth marks on her neck. Shark knows that clomp anywhere and he leans toward Torque as he tries to keep out of sight, to Goa he hisses softly, "Go find a femme to bite on then." then looking toward Torque, who he nearly bumps noses with since he leaned very far over indeed. "Uhm, would it be bad to cut this short? I just spotted someone I rather avoid a bit longer." Goa leans over sideways and giggles a little... then flops down on the seat with a *thunk*, vocalizing a few whirrs, clicks and squawks before completely shutting down. Lifeline talks with the barkeep for a few moments, eliciting a nod from the mech, and then turns to leave, again ignoring anyone else in the room. Torque also notices Lifeline as well as she strides in, giving a nod to Shark when he says he has to go. "Alright then. Try not to get into much trouble, mm?" She smiles more, leaning forward to give him another quick peck on the lips. But of course there's still the deal with Goa, who's now completely in recharge. She'd have to drag him to her apartment lest he wake up with no armor or sensors next cycle from the various thieves in Cubi, plus she doesn't feel like making a lengthy trip to Polyhex either to drop him off. Shark leans up, watching Lifeline leave, then straightens up. "If I do you get to hear the story afterward." then a smile to the quick peck, "Thanks. Take care Torque." he rises and heads to the door, peeks out, then disappears into the Cubicron night. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Torque's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs